Heinrich Frederic Beilschmidt
by crystallized cherry
Summary: Mungkin dimensi Heinrich bukan di pangkuan Gilbert dan Elizaveta. Tetapi di ruang lain yang tersendiri; di dunia khusus para negara mikro. / canon /


**Heinrich Frederic Beilschmidt**

Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang didapat dari pembuatan karya ini. Ditulis hanya untuk hiburan dan berbagi kesenangan semata.  
**Pairing**: Prussia/Hungary. **Genre**: Family/Romance. **Rating**: T. **Other notes**: canon, based on a headcanon about a micronation.

_(Mungkin dimensi Heinrich bukan di pangkuan Gilbert dan Elizaveta. Tetapi di ruang lain yang tersendiri; di dunia khusus para negara mikro.)_

* * *

Mungkin ada yang menghubungkan _keluarga _dengan kata benda konkrit _rumah_. Tempat pulang, tempat berlindung, tempat bernaung, tempat tertawa, tempat terlelap, tempat bermimpi, dan tempat berbagi.

Bagaimana jika menghubungkannya dengan kata benda laten _dimensi_? Keluarga adalah dimensi di tengah dunia nyata, yang ketika kau memasukinya, kau tetap berada di dunia nyatamu, tetapi kau menemukan banyak hal menarik di dalamnya, yang berbeda dengan keseharianmu. Lalu kau akan senang berada di dalamnya, tanpa lupa bahwa kau bukan bermimpi. Dan kau tidak hilang dari eksistensimu sebagai bagian dari dunia nyata, tapi kaubisa menemukan banyak mimpi di dalamnya.

Keluarga adalah _dimensi_ tempat kau meluapkan apa yang tidak bisa kau lepaskan di keramaian.

Jangan takut luap bahagia itu melesak menyisip ke luar; ke dunia besarmu—karena keluarga adalah _dimensi_ milikmu sendiri, yang menjaga rahasia.

* * *

_Krek. Thud_. Pintu terbuka, Elizaveta menoleh, ditutupnya buku di tangannya. Diletakkannya kembali buku itu ke rak, tetapi dia tidak menghampiri tamu yang baru saja memasuki perpustakaannya. Karena dia tahu dialah yang akan dihampiri.

"Aku pulang, Liz," Gilbert merentangkan kedua tangannya lebar-lebar.

Elizaveta hanya memandang Gilbert dari atas hingga ke bawah.

"_Che_, terlalu terpana dengan kedatanganku, mm? _Kesese_, aku tahu kau tidak bisa menahannya."

"Omong kosong," Elizaveta mengerutkan hidungnya, lalu berjalan mendekati Gilbert. Mereka berhadapan dan Elizaveta pun berjinjit, menyalami Gilbert dengan sungguh-sungguh kali ini lewat ciuman pada bibir. Singkat, sehalus angin yang menyapu taman musim semi. "Selamat datang."

"Bau perpustakaan ini tak berubah sejak terakhir kali aku masuk," Gilbert memandang sekeliling, Elizaveta memutar bola mata.

"Kau berkata begitu seolah kau tidak pulang bertahun-tahun."

"Aku hanya heran kenapa kau tidak mengganti pengharum ruangannya," Gilbert merangkul bahu Elizaveta dengan tangan kirinya, lalu mengajak Elizaveta beranjak. "Padahal belakangan ini pergantian moodmu semakin parah," Gilbert lalu menghidu aroma Elizaveta yang menguar dari lehernya. Diciumnya sekilas, lalu dia terkekeh, "Aromamu lebih wangi. Dan aromamu juga," Gilbert pun berlutut di samping wanita itu lalu mencium perutnya. "Hai, Nak. Ayahmu datang, tidakkah kau ingin menyambut ayahmu yang luar biasa ini? Ayo, mana tinjumu? Beberapa hari lalu ibumu meneleponku dengan terlalu bersemangat, bilang bahwa gerakanmu sudah terasa. Mana? Mana? Hei~"

"Dia sedang tidur," Elizaveta memutar bola matanya lagi. "Dia bangun saat sudah malam. Persis ayahnya."

"Ooi, aku tidak separah itu!" Gilbert lalu berdiri, lalu berjalan sendiri dan tak mau repot-repot untuk duduk di kursi. Meja adalah singgasananya, dirasanya cukup bagus untuk si luar biasa sepertinya. Oh, hanya kebanggaan akan diri sendiri yang sedikit melebihi level normal. "Bagaimana harimu, Liz?"

"Seperti biasa," Elizaveta ikut duduk di samping Gilbert. Perpustakaan adalah istana keduanya, dan bagian manapun adalah tahta kehormatan masing-masing dari mereka. Ini dunia mereka. Ini _dimensi_ mereka. "Kau? Katanya masih ada yang harus dikerjakan sampai lusa, lalu kenapa sekarang bisa terbang ke Budapest?"

"Semua diambil alih _West_. Dia bilang dia yang akan mengurus semuanya dan membolehkanku menemuimu."

"Mungkin dia hanya tidak ingin kau mengacaukan lebih banyak berkas dari yang sudah pernah kaulakukan."

"Wow, meremehkanku?" Gilbert dengan mudah mengangkat tubuh Elizaveta lalu mendudukkannya di atas pangkuannya. "Aku adalah kakak yang hebat untuknya, dan dia selalu menghormatiku apalagi kalau aku membantu urusan negara Jerman dengan keahlianku yang lebih berpengalaman ini."

"Itu delusimu."

"Oh percayalah, seorang Preuβen yang keren sepertiku tidak mungkin berdelusi karena semua hal-hal keren sudah menjadi nyata di hadapannya," Gilbert memeluk pinggang Elizaveta, dan erat-erat menjalinkan jari-jarinya di depan abdomen lawan bicaranya. "Termasuk kau, _Magyarorszag_~"

Elizaveta tidak mengatakan apapun, hanya menaruh telapak tangannya di atas tangan Gilbert. Lalu mereka terhanyut dalam diam, dan Elizaveta baru berbicara setelah dia nyaris terlelap. "Hei, apa kau akan terus di sini sampai dua bulan ke depan?"

"Sayangnya, tidak," Gilbert berucap dari bahu Elizaveta. "Aku hanya bisa berada di sini paling lama seminggu."

"... Uh."

"Heeei, kenapa? Tadi kau seolah tidak terlalu senang menerima kedatanganku lalu sekarang kau ingin lama-lama denganku. Oh, hormon sialan, berhenti mengacaukan Eliza-ku. Ada urusan penting dengan _West_ minggu depan. Soal bilateral. Dan dia membutuhkanku."

"Tidak bisakah kau mengurusnya lewat sini?" Elizaveta melirik ke pundak kanannya, kening Gilbert menempel di sana dan wajah mereka tidak bisa bertemu. "Itulah gunanya alat komunikasi yang sekarang sudah ada, Tuan Narsis."

"Dan kaupikir semua urusan akan selesai hanya lewat hubungan jarak jauh? Hei, ada yang harus ditangani langsung."

Lama sekali, tidak ada jawaban, akhirnya Gilbert mengangkat kepala. "Hei, apa kau marah?" dia sedikit mengguncangkan tubuh Elizaveta. "Hei, Liz. Liz."

Dia tertawa ketika mendapati Elizaveta tertidur dengan kepala bersandar pada dadanya. "Oh, aku percaya sekali bahwa kau menahan kantuk hanya untuk menungguiku pulang. Liz, Liz, akuilah saja. Baik, sekarang waktunya tidur yang sebenarnya!" dia pun menopang tubuh Elizaveta dengan kedua tangannya, lalu berdiri dan keluar dari perpustakaan tanpa repot-repot menutup pintunya.

* * *

Tapi langit masih kelam ketika Elizaveta terbangun. Matanya terbuka untuk mendapat salam berupa ocehan televisi dan kunyahan keripik dari mulut Gilbert yang berisik. Gilbert duduk santai dengan kaki lurus merentang ke depan dan dengan cueknya menghabiskan keripik kentang yang sengaja distok Elizaveta sambil menonton sebuah drama.

"... Keripikku—ah, sudahlah."

"Oh? Liz, sudah bangun? Masih malam, belum pagi, tidurlah lagi."

"Nanti saja," Elizaveta bergeser dan menggulung dirinya di sisi Gilbert, dengan tangan yang dilemparkannya ke atas kaki Gilbert, seolah ingin memeluknya tapi ragu.

"Ow, ow, lihat siapa yang jadi manja hari ini," Gilbert memainkan rambut Elizaveta. "Mau duduk bersamaku dan memakan keripik ini?"

Lalu Elizaveta pun bangkit, posisinya rapat dengan Gilbert tanpa jarak. Dia hanya merebahkan kepalanya di pundak Gilbert sambil sesekali memejamkan mata. Pukul setengah dua malam, ternyata. Sejak dulu dia terbiasa tidur bahkan lebih lambat daripada yang kali ini, tetapi untuk keadaannya sekarang, tidak. Sudah lama dia tidak terjaga total tanpa tidur lebih dulu. Dan tidurnya tidak pernah lebih malam lagi dari batas pukul dua belas.

"Apa kita akan memberi nama Si Tampan dalam bahasa Jerman atau Hungaria?"

Elizaveta mendelik, "Yakin sekali dia laki-laki."

"Ow, tentu saja. Aku ayahnya. Aku yang memberinya kromosom Y, aku tahu itu."

"Memangnya kau tahu kromosom apa yang berhasil sampai ke indung telurku?"

"Aku terlalu luar biasa untuk tidak mengetahui itu."

Elizaveta mendengus, "Dia pasti perempuan. Aku tahu, karena aku ibunya."

"Laki-laki."

"Perempuan. Dia hidup di dalam tubuhku selama tujuh bulan lebih. Aku merasakannya."

"Laki-laki—oh, sudahlah. Kita lihat saja nanti siapa yang menang. Berdebat hanya akan membuat gendernya jadi membingungkan nanti," Gilbert mengerutkan hidungnya. "Aku tidak mau itu terjadi. Mari kita buat permainan saja. Siapa yang tebakannya benar, maka dialah yang berhak memberi nama dengan bahasanya. Kalau laki-laki, namanya berbau Jerman dan kalau perempuan, dia punya nama dalam bahasa Hungaria. Setuju?"

"Kedengarannya bagus. Kuterima," Elizaveta melingkarkan tangannya di tubuh Gilbert dan bersandar lebih lekat lagi pada pundak laki-laki itu.

Gilbert membalasnya dengan rangkulan pada lengan dan tepukan halus padanya.

"Kapan kau akan kembali setelah berangkat lagi untuk urusan minggu depan?"

"Paling cepat dua minggu lagi. Tapi aku juga kurang tahu."

"Oh ..."

"Maaf lama—oh hei, tapi kurasa kau akan baik-baik saja untuk hari kelahiran sendirian, 'kan? Kau perempuan terkuat yang pernah kutemui dan—ow, ow, Liz!" Gilbert langsung menangkap wanita itu begitu Elizaveta memperlihatkan wajah cemberut dan langsung melepaskan diri untuk kemudian berbaring memunggungi Gilbert.

"Hei, aku cuma bercanda, oke?" Gilbert mengangkat Elizaveta untuk kembali duduk.

Wanita itu mencibir, menyilangkan tangannya, tanpa mau menoleh. Gilbert tertawa sinis, mencoba mengendalikan dengan mengurung wajah Elizaveta dengan menangkup pipinya, tetapi gagal karena Elizaveta menepis dengan memukulnya.

"Oh hormon sialan, berhenti mengendalikan Liz-ku dan biarkan aku yang mengendalikannya kali ini," Gilbert mencium Elizaveta, tetapi hanya mengenai sudut bibir karena Elizaveta buru-buru membuang muka.

"Baik, baik, aku hanya bercanda—iya, iya, aku minta maaf," ia merasakan tatapan sinis Elizaveta padanya, "Setelah dua minggu itu, aku akan tinggal di sini sampai waktu yang tidak ditentukan. Aku akan menemanimu, karena itu beri aku dua minggu untuk menyelesaikan beberapa hal di sana."

"... Yah, aku mengerti."

"Kau bukan lagi anak kecil yang berlarian di hutan sambil mengasah mata panah, 'kan?"

"Hng," Elizaveta mengangguk, mengalah, meluluhkan diri lagi di rangkulan Gilbert atas kemauannya sendiri. "Aku seorang ibu."

"Dan aku ayahnya," Gilbert kemudian benar-benar tertawa. Lepas, meski hanya sesaat, sempat terdengar Elizaveta menggerutu tapi tak ditanggapinya. "Dan kita akan mendapatkan jawabannya sebentar lagi, Liz. Jawaban tentang hal yang belum pernah terjadi sebelumnya."

"Mmm. Aku tidak sabar menunggunya," Elizaveta pun memejamkan mata.

Gilbert lantas mematikan televisi. "Mau tidur begini atau berbaring saja, Ratuku?"

"Begini saja," Elizaveta pun menaiki pangkuan Gilbert, "Punggungku sedikit sakit. Aku ingin bertaruh dengan diriku sendiri apakah tubuhmu bisa membuatnya sembuh."

"O, kau meminta pada orang yang tepat," Gilbert menyesuaikan posisi mereka, kemudian memeluk Elizaveta dari belakang sementara punggungnya mantap menempel pada sandaran tempat tidur. "Selamat malam, kalian berdua."

* * *

"Beberapa menit lagi kita akan tahu."

"Yeah," Elizaveta menyeka keringat di keningnya sementara Gilbert mengelus punggung tangannya dengan gerak melingkar yang berulang. "Tahu tentang banyak hal."

"Tahu tentang jawaban yang bahkan teman-teman kita masih mempertanyakannya."

"Tahu siapa yang menang taruhan," Elizaveta melirik sambil menyeringai kecil.

Gilbert terkekeh.

"Dan yang paling utama," Elizaveta mengistirahatkan kepalanya pada sandaran, keringat lagi-lagi turun di keningnya. Gilbert yang menyekakan. "Kita akan tahu rasanya jadi orangtua."

"Nyonya Beilschmidt, Anda siap?"

Mereka berdua berpandangan sebentar, lalu sama-sama mengangguk.

* * *

"Dan, aku yang menang," Gilbert belum mau melepaskan (si)apa yang berada di atas lengannya, bahkan ketika Elizaveta memberi kode berkali-kali dengan mengelus atau menciumi kening kecil yang putih berkilat seperti kulit Gilbert itu.

Lalu Gilbert menyentuh rambut yang ada di dekat telinga pangeran kecil itu, seraya memandangnya bangga, "Rambutnya bahkan sama denganku, _kesesese_."

"Sudahlah," ucap Elizaveta santai. "Pasti ada bagian dalam dari dirinya yang sama denganku. Bagaimanapun, dia adalah anak kita, 'kan, hai Ayah-yang-Narsis?"

"Tepat sekali," Gilbert menepuk-nepuk pipi lembut bocah mungil itu yang sedang tidur begitu nyenyak di dalam lingkupan selimut ungu muda. "Hei, Tuan Muda, kau akan jadi luar biasa dan hebat seperti ayahmu, dan pintar—oh, atau mungkin menyukai seni—seperti ibumu. Kami menunggu itu, Nak!"

Elizaveta tersenyum, lalu mengangguk, dan akhirnya memaksa untuk mengambil anak itu dari genggaman Gilbert. Dia sudah terlalu rindu untuk menggendong anaknya sendiri meski terakhir kali dia lakukan itu adalah lima belas menit lalu. Sembilan bulan menunggu serta berharap adalah waktu penantian yang terlalu panjang untuk dipuaskan hanya dengan sekali gendongan dalam beberapa menit.

"Dia butuh nama, Gil," dia bergantian memandang Gilbert dan anak di pelukannya. "Kau belum pernah mengatakan nama pilihanmu padaku."

Gilbert mengangkat alisnya tanpa menanggalkan senyum, "Heinrich Frederic Beilschmidt."

* * *

"Rambutnya tumbuh panjang dengan cepat," Gilbert, tidak mau repot-repot mengganti pakaian yang dikenakannya selama bekerja di Berlin dan di sepanjang perjalanan menuju Budapest, mengangkat Heinrich ke pangkuannya. "Dan, hei, apa kau tidak mengantuk? Sekarang jam berapa, Freddie?"

Elizaveta memasukkan beberapa mainan yang tadi dihamburkan oleh si kecil Heinrich di lantai ke dalam kotaknya yang biasa. Kemudian dia duduk merapat di sisi Gilbert dan memainkan rambut Heinrich.

"Akan kubawa kau ke tukang potong rambut," Gilbert memandangi rambut kelabu putranya yang sedang disisir Elizaveta dengan jari. "Di mana _barber shop_ yang bagus di sini, Liz?"

"Oh, jangan!" Elizaveta tiba-tiba mendapat sebuah ide. "Tidak perlu," dia pun mengambil sejumput ekor rambut Heinrich di sebelah kanan, sementara anak itu tampak tak mau acuh karena mainan baru yang dibawakan ayahnya dari Jerman lebih menarik perhatiannya. Dipegangnya benda itu, dilepasnya, dipegangnya, dilepasnya berulang-ulang. Eizaveta pun menjalin ujung rambut itu sebisanya, karena panjangnya masih belum cukup untuk dijalin panjang.

"Liz!"

"Hng?"

"Dia laki-laki! Jangan kau ulangi kebiasaanmu pada Italy padanya—"

"Oh ayolah, wajahnya tampan, dia tidak akan dikira perempuan," Elizaveta memandangi hasil pekerjaannya. Tampaknya dia puas.

"O, yeah, dia memang sangat tampan, seperti ayahnya," Gilbert mendekatkan tubuh Heinrich padanya lebih rapat pada dirinya lagi, lalu mengacak puncak kepalanya.

Elizaveta ternyata melakukan hal yang sama pada rambut di bagian kiri kepala Heinrich. Gilbert menggeleng, "Sepertinya kau terlalu terobsesi untuk punya anak perempuan."

"Anak perempuan itu manis. Aku suka mendandaninya."

Mata Gilbert bersinar cerah, "Kalau kau mau anak perempuan, ayo kita membuatnya lagi—"

"—Tidak," jawab Elizaveta tegas. Dia kemudian memandang Gilbert, "Setidaknya, bukan sekarang. Kita masih belum tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada Heinrich setelah ini ... karena dia adalah anak dari dua negara. Dia bukan manusia biasa, itu pasti ... tapi kita belum tahu dia ini apa. Jadi ... sebelum kita tahu Heinrich akan jadi seperti apa, sebaiknya jangan dulu memberi dia adik ..."

"Oh, berarti kau memang ingin memberinya saudara?" Gilbert terkekeh, kemudian merangkul Elizaveta, "Ya 'kan?"

Elizaveta hanya mendengus, tetapi Gilbert memeluk tangannya lebih erat dan akhirnya mau tidak mau dia ikut pula merapat dan bersandar pada Gilbert.

"Tapi tadi kau kedengaran ragu, Liz. Kau takut akan sesuatu?"

Di pundak Gilbert, Elizaveta mengangguk. Tangan Gilbert membelai rambut di punggungnya. "Karena? Takut karena dia adalah makhluk berbeda jadi kau tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu yang aneh padanya?"

Elizaveta bersuara pelan, "Bagaimanapun, dia anakku ..."

"Kau tidak akan tahu kalau tidak menjalaninya, merawatnya dan membesarkannya. Berhentilah bertanya-tanya karena itu akan membuatmu lelah. Santailah dengan melupakan pertanyaan dan biarkan jawabannya datang sendiri seiring waktu."

Elizaveta mendongak dan menunjuk-nunjuk pipi Gilbert seakan menganggapnya empuk dan enak disentuhi, "Ternyata kau juga bisa berkata-kata seperti itu."

"Tentu saja, aku adalah seorang ayah sekarang!" begitu bangga nadanya, "Kejayaan, perang, keruntuhan, dan usaha untuk berdiri kembali tidak mungkin tidak memberiku pelajaran," nada sebelum berubah drastis. Parau, tegas, namun berani. Elizaveta betah memandanginya lama-lama.

* * *

"Tas ... tas ... kel—keltas ..."

Gilbert mengerutkan kening. Dia menoleh sesekali sambil berusaha untuk tidak kehilangan fokusnya pada jalanan.

"Lagi, Liz?"

"Kaupunya kertas, tidak?" Elizaveta menoleh ke bangku belakang mobil, pada tumpukan tas mereka dan tas perlengkapan Heinrich.

"Aku punya buku di tas. Sebentar," Gilbert pun menepikan mobil lalu berhenti, dan tangan panjangnya menjangkau ranselnya di bangku tengah. dikeluarkannya buku itu beserta pena, dan diberikannya pada Heinrich yang kelihatan begitu senang menerima itu. Walau anak itu tak tersenyum, Gilbert tahu ada binar rasa ingin tahu dan semangat ketika kertas dan pena itu sampai di pegangannya. Elizaveta yang memangku Heinrich cuma memandang.

"Kadang aku heran dengan Heinrich," Elizaveta mengelus rambut putranya ketika mobil dijalankan Gilbert lagi. "Dia jarang tersenyum, walau aku tahu kapan dia senang dan tidak."

"Dan ..." Gilbert mengetukkan jarinya di setir, "Dia senang sekali menggambar. Aku tahu kausuka seni, Liz, tapi kurasa kau suka lagu-lagu dan tarian, bukan seni lukis."

"Mungkin ini bagian dari keanehan yang kita belum tahu," Elizaveta menatap apa yang dibuat Heinrich di atas kertas, "Lihat apa yang dia gambar. Cuma lingkaran, terus-terusan begitu. Aku sudah memperlihatkannya gambar-gambar menarik tetapi dia cuma memandangi dan apa yang dia gambar tak pernah berubah sejak dia bisa memegang pena."

"Negara dan negara, eh?" Gilbert mengawasi jalan, dan perbatasan antara Hungaria-Austria akhirnya terlihat. "_West _masih sering bertanya-tanya tentang Heinrich. Dia penasaran. Kubilang—yah, apa adanya. Dia tumbuh seperti anak biasa. Dia tidak makan yang aneh-aneh, dan dia suka seni. Menggambar, tepatnya. _West _bilang mungkin itu karena pengaruh nama. Heinrich adalah seniman pelukis yang cukup terkenal dari Jerman—yeah, aku baru ingat alasan aku memilih nama itu. Lalu, pertumbuhannya pun sama dengan anak biasa."

"Hal itu yang membuatku agak khawatir," Elizaveta menggigit bibir bawahnya, "Kita dulu tumbuh dengan lambat, 'kan? Kita baru berubah dari anak kecil menjadi remaja dalam waktu hampir seratus tahun. Kukira Heinrich akan begitu ... tapi ..."

"Kau takut dia akan menjadi makhluk mortal—dan bukan nyaris immortal seperti kita?"

Elizaveta tidak menjawab dengan kata-kata, dan Gilbert harus memandangnya untuk menemukan jawaban. Wanita itu mengangguk sambil menatap ayah Heinrich tersebut dengan khawatir.

Gilbert tertawa kecil. "Kita hanya belum tahu jawabannya."

* * *

Roderich menyambut mereka dengan hangat, dan bahkan langsung bisa akrab dengan Heinrich. Elizaveta bercanda dengan mengatakan bahwa mungkin itu karena nama mereka mirip—Gilbert langsung mendengus dan baru menyadari pilihannya. Oh, mengapa dia harus memilih nama itu dulu? Kenapa lupa bahwa itu sangat mirip dengan rival masa lalunya?

Apalagi ketika mereka berjalan-jalan di Wina, Heinrich memaksa turun dari pundak Gilbert untuk berjalan-jalan sendiri di taman, mengekori Roderich.

"Aku agak bingung, Elizaveta," Roderich pun menjumput tangan kecil Heinrich untuk digenggamnya dan dibimbingnya anak itu berjalan. "Kalian bukan orang yang pendiam. Apalagi ayahnya. Tapi Heinrich ..." dia mendelik sesaat pada Heinrich yang fokus pada objek-objek penghias taman.

Gilbert mengerutkan hidungnya, "Awas kalau kau menuduh kalau dia bukan anakku."

Elizaveta meninju Gilbert, "Yah, kami juga belum tahu kenapa. Sepertinya anak antara dua negara yang menikah diam-diam memang punya banyak hal ajaib yang kita semua belum tahu."

"Mungkin," Roderich tidak jadi melanjutkan karena terkejut, Heinrich memaksa melepaskan diri dari genggamannya untuk berlari ke samping, menghambur ke dekat sebuah pagar kawat yang melindungi sebuah benda bundar oranye gelap yang juga sedang diperhatikan beberapa turis lain.

"Freddie, hei, kaumau—"

"Rumah! Rumah! Rumahku! Ini rumahku. Rumahku yang berseni!"

Gilbert terperangah dan Elizaveta menatap tak mengerti. Roderich menaikkan kacamatanya, kemudian diam berpikir dalam waktu cukup lama. Elizaveta lekas-lekas menghampiri Heinrich, diikuti Gilbert dan akhirnya Roderich juga melakukannya. Lelaki terakhir tersenyum amat tipis, merasa bahwa dia bisa mengungkap beberapa hal.

"Sepertinya aku mengerti."

Elizaveta yang berjongkok di samping Heinrich yang tampak memandang kagum pada benda bulat oranye itu mendongak pada Roderich. "Kau mengerti sesuatu tentang Heinrich kecilku?"

Roderich mengangguk. "Anak dari negara dan negara, adalah negara mikro."

"Tapi kenapa," sanggah Gilbert. "Kenapa bisa? Sebentar. Benda ini sudah ada di negaramu sejak tahun—berapa?"

"1984," Roderich memandang pada benda tersebut. "Kugelmugel. Ini adalah negara mikro yang sudah ada sejak puluhan tahun lalu di sini, tetapi aku kurang mengerti kenapa personifikasinya tidak pernah muncul. Ternyata ... begitu cara kerjanya."

"Aku masih tidak mengerti," Gilbert menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada, dengan mata yang tak lepas dari memandangi gerak-gerik anaknya. "Kenapa personifikasinya tidak muncul sejak negara ini terbentuk?"

"Karena munculnya personifikasi negara mikro harus melalui dua negara sungguhan. Mungkin teori ini tidak pernah disadari oleh yang lain, sampai kalian akhirnya membuktikannya."

Heinrich makin mendekati pagar kawat itu, dan berusaha menjangkau permukaan rumah bundar itu. Elizaveta membiarkannya, dan Gilbert yang masih tak paham cuma bisa mengawasinya.

"Lalu kenapa anak kami adalah personifikasi untuk negara mikro yang ada di negaramu, heh? Dan bukan negara mikro yang ada di Jerman sebelah timur atau Hungaria?"

Roderich mengangkat bahu, "Soal itu, aku kurang tahu."

"Kurasa aku tahu itu," Elizaveta memandang dua lelaki dewasa itu bergantian, dan pandangan keduanya melekat lama pada wajah Gilbert. "Gil, kita bulan madu di Wina, kauingat?"

Tawa Gilbert meledak setelah menyadari dan memahaminya. Elizaveta menahan senyum kemudian memeluk Heinrich mungilnya, dengan rambut di kedua sisi yang berkepang dan sudah memanjang hingga punggungnya. "Akhirnya kami tahu siapa kau sebenarnya, Sayang."

"Dua negara yang menikah akan punya anak berupa negara kecil yang mewakili negara mikro yang terdekat dengan tempat mereka membuat anak itu, heh?" Gilbert mencoba menahan tawanya, namun gagal di akhir kalimat. "Bisa juga kau berpikir sejauh itu, Mata Empat."

"Kejadian ini akan jadi contoh untuk menjawab pertanyaan tentang asal-asal negara mikro lain yang mungkin akan kita temukan segera. Bisa jadi mereka adalah anak dari pasangan negara yang diam-diam memiliki hubungan, 'kan?" Elizaveta tersenyum ketika matanya bersirobok dengan Gilbert. Dia melepaskan tangan Heinrich dari genggamannya dan membiarkan anak itu lari berkeliling memandangi benda di taman tersebut. "Jadi, Roderich, kurasa dia akan tinggal di sini untuk seterusnya. Dia telah menemukan rumahnya."

"Dan dia akan terpisah dari kita," Gilbert terdengar tak senang. Tapi apalah yang bisa dia lakukan untuk lebih membahagiakan putranya sendiri selain membiarkannya berada di dunianya sendiri?

"Aku akan membantu kalian menjaganya," Roderich berkata tenang. "Kalian bisa percaya padaku."

Sepasang negara itu berpandangan sebentar, lalu mengangguk.

"Terima kasih."

* * *

Adalah saat pertemuan antarnegara di Brussel ketika akhirnya Gilbert dan Elizaveta bisa bertemu lagi dengan Heinrich yang sudah memiliki banyak teman lain. Negara mikro berkumpul di ruangan samping ruang pertemuan utama.

Belum banyak orang yang datang, namun Elizaveta dan Gilbert yang berangkat bersama sudah berlalu-lalang di ruang tersebut untuk membantu Bella Peeters selaku tuan rumah untuk menyiapkan beberapa hal di atas meja rapat yang amat besar itu.

Mereka berdua berhenti sebentar karena Gilbert menarik tangan Elizaveta. Sambil menunjuk ke pintu penghubung dengan ruangan lain di samping, dia tersenyum. Di sana Heinrich duduk sendiri sambil melukis bersama Rosalie, kemudian Peter melompat-lompat di sekeliling mereka sambil membicarakan hal-hal yang asal saja dilontarkan oleh bibirnya.

"Sepertinya keluarga barunya sangat menyenangkan untuknya, Liz," dia menggamit pundak Elizaveta.

"Ya. Aku bangga padanya."

* * *

Seseorang mungkin bisa memiliki beberapa dimensi sekaligus—dan hal itu tak apa, bukan?

* * *

**Heinrich**: nama Kugelmugel yang diambil dari nama seniman Jerman; Heinrich von Rustige, yang karyanya terspesialisasi dalam bidang sejarah dan genre.  
**Rosalie**: nama Wy (negara mikro di Australia), diambil penulis dari nama seniman wanita Australia kelahiran Selandia Baru; Rosalie Gascoigne, yang merupakan seniman wanita pertama yang mewakili Australia di pameran Venice Biennale tahun 1982. Nama ini diambil karena Rosalie Gascoigne sendiri adalah orang Australia—dan letak Wy ada di benua itu sendiri.  
**Kugelmugel**: negara mikro yang berbentuk sebuah bangunan bundar oranye gelap yang dikelilingi pagar kawat di Vienna, yang berdiri di tahun 1984. Debut resmi Kugelmugel sendiri di Hetalia adalah di _tankoubon_ volume 6 yang rilis tahun 2013, diperkirakan Kugelmugel saat itu sudah berusia tiga belas tahun, jadi setting awal cerita ini adalah tahun 2000. Headcanon tentang _nation _x _nation_ yang punya anak berupa _micronation_ murni ide headcanon-ku, aku memiliki gagasan bahwa kemunculan _micronation_ kemungkinan agak sedikit berbeda dari negara-negara sungguhan yang lain, karena itu pasti ada sebuah cara yang bisa mendasari keberadaan mereka.  
headcanon lain: Kugelmugel waktu kecil tumbuhnya seperti anak biasa, karena dia bukan negara yang biasanya, tetapi berhenti di usia sekarang (sekitar 13-14).

* * *

A/N: ngebikin headcanon satu negara mikro aja capek apalagi jadi pemimpin negara #irelevan  
nama frederic terinspirasi dari nama asli old fritz hehe karena aku yakin banget, kalo gilbert punya anak pasti dia ngasih nama sesuai dengan orang yang paling dia adore sedunia hihihi


End file.
